1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the cosmetic application of novel compounds of cationic polymers, useful as anti-tangle, and conditioning agents for use in personal care, on hair which has been processed. By processes is meant hair which has been subjected to the process of bleaching, relaxing, permanent waving, and/or coloring. These processes make the hair raspy and degrade the properties of the hair. The properties of these novel compounds remediates the damage done to hair and leaves it more manageable and less raspy. The compounds are truly multi-functional, providing softening conditioning, and gloss to treated hair.
2. Arts and Practices
Human hair has been subjected to several processes which provide an aesthetically appealing property to the hair, but destroy hair structure during processing. The specific processes are coloring, permanent waving, straightening and relaxing. Each of the processes damage hair structure in addition to accomplishing the desired modification of the hair.
The coloring of hair is one of the most important acts of adornment since the origin of man. The most effective coloring preparations on the market today are oxidative dyes. Almost all hair coloring is now performed with oxidation dye, both in the beauty salon and in homes. This type of dye dominates the market because the processes using these materials are quick, and lasting. These materials are called oxidative dyes because the dye must be placed on the hair, penetrate it and be oxidized, most commonly with hydrogen peroxide to make a color.
The dye when applied to the hair must be of low enough molecular weight to penetrate the hair, and be capable of being polymerized in the hair, in the presence of base and hydrogen peroxide, to form larger molecular weight colors. The chemical polymerization in the presence of base and peroxide is a coupling or condensation reaction. The base is an alkaline material selected from the group consisting of sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, calcium hydroxide or the like. The base swells the hair and makes the penetration by the dye more rapid. It also participates in the condensation reaction.
The use of alkaline materials and hydrogen peroxide on the hair has a damaging effect upon the hair. Resulting in physical and chemical damage. However these additives have been necessary to (a) open up the hair to make the penetration of the dye more effective and (b) to condense the dyes. Consequently, prior to the current invention the ability dye hair required base and peroxide.
The process of straightening, relaxing and permanent waving hair make use of alkaline chemicals to swell the hair and change it's properties.
The above processes result in damaged hair. The actual fiber can become raspy. By raspy is meant harsh and dry, and feeling rough. Traditional conditioners which are used on hair generally do not remediate the raspiness and provide soft manageable hair.
Many attempts have been made to obtain a polymeric compound suitable for use on treated hair. We have surprisingly learned that the molecular weight and charge density of the cationic polymer have a profound effect upon the functionality of the cationic conditioner when applied to treated hair.
The references cited herein are incorporated by reference to the extent applicable. Ratios and percentages are by weight and temperatures are Celsius unless otherwise stated.